Hearts of Wonderland
by RilakkumaXLove
Summary: Little Miss Haruno Sakura was just running a quick errand when she suddenly got sucked into the world of Wonderland! Now she must save the rulers of each kingdom while unexpectadly finding love on the way. And why is everyone calling her Alice? SakuXMulti
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Hey so new story! I love the Alice in Wonderland theme and this is a SakuraxMulti fanfic.

**Wonderland**

Third Person POV

"Tsunade-sama! Is there anything else I'm missing? I don't want to make more than one trip to the ANBU Headquarters. Last time Neji kept looking at me funny because I kept coming back with a mountain of papers." A pink-haired medic asked her mentor with an exasperated look.

This pink-haired medic was Haruno Sakura. The LEGENDERY Haruno Sakura to be exact. Sakura has pink, glossy hair with vibrant, emerald green eyes. She's about 5 foot 5 inches in height and normally is seen wearing a scarlet red shirt with a black medic skirt. She was a jonin from Konoha, and was a very well-known medic throughout all of the nations. She actually could have easily been an ANBU with her friends Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto but chose not to because of her hospital duties. Her Head Doctor duties at the hospital took up most of her time and at the age of 24 she worked hard every day taking care of patients and helping out the Hokage whenever she was not seen at the hospital. Outside of her hospital duties and helping out Tsunade, Sakura would normally hang out/train with her team, or be with her best friend: Yamanaka Ino.

"No, I'm pretty sure that's it Sakura." She turned to look at her student and smiled. "I know I probably say this a lot but stay safe no matter what Sakura." Sakura's mentor, Tsunade, is the Hokage of Konoha and is a very famous medic herself as well as one of the Legendary Sannin.

Sakura looked at her with a puzzled expression. "I'm only going to the ANBU Headquarters Tsunade-sama. I'll be back in less than an hour."

"I know Sakura. It's just that…I don't know I feel as if I won't be able to see you for awhile. Well, it's probably me getting old… Well that's it Sakura you're dismissed." Sakura bowed as she turned and left the office.

_Why does it feel as if I won't be able to see her for a long time_ (A/N: FORESHADOWING xD)

She took her time walking down the hall and out the Hokage tower. She decided to take a longer route to the ANBU headquarters seeing that she had the time, and started to walk along a dirt road.

"SAKURA-SAN! PLEASE WAIT FOR ME MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER OF YOUTH!" A very high-pitched voice called out to Sakura as she turned around and began to search frantically for the voice. "NO SAKURA-SAN! I AM RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Sakura turned back around and jumped onto the river that ran alongside the river just in time to miss Lee's hugs. Lee was a very odd fellow. He couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu and could only rely on taijutsu. He was very brave and daring and Sakura loved his personality but…..he wore a green jumpsuit…everyday…

"Hahaha hey Lee." Sakura greeted him with a small smile as she realized that Lee was carrying a bouquet of flowers. White roses actually; her favorite flowers. Lee also had an obsession with Sakura….since they were about 13…..that's an 11 year crush…

"HERE YOU GO SAKURA-SAN! I HAVE GOTTEN THIS BOUQUET FOR YOU!"

Sakura looked at Lee with a confused expression before smiling and accepting the flowers. "Thank you Lee, but what are they for?"

"SAKURA-SAN! YOU DO NOT REMEMBER? THIS IS THE 11 YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE DAY WE FIRST MET AT THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!" Lee yelled out to her as tears began forming around his eyes.

"Oh, oh course." She smiled at him. "How thoughtful of you Lee! But, I'm supposed to go on a mission right now so would you mind leaving these at my door? I need to leave right away."

Okay Sakura knew it was bad to lie. She hated lying with a passion, but Lee needed to leave before she hurt his feelings!

"OKAY SAKURA-SAN!" Lee then suddenly grabbed the bouquet before running off in the direction of her house.

_Hey Sakuraa~ Hehehehe nice lie._

Sakura sighed as her inner started to speak to her…..again…..

_No inner I can't be seen talking to myself _ _again_

_Awww why not? I think you can just punch anyone that looks at you funny! Ohhh look Sakura a tree!_

Sakura sighed again as she kept walking.

_No Sakura! Stop walking and look at the tree! It looks weird!_

Sakura frowned as she decided to amuse her inner and examine the tree that she passed. When she turned around she was shocked to see that her inner was right. The natural chakra from that tree that she felt (courtesy of the teachings from Uzumaki Naruto) was malicious. Well not exactly malicious but…..weird. Her inner was right. The chakra felt bad but not exactly evil. Maybe impure?

She approached the tree uncertainly and examined it. It was about three stories high. The branches were covered in green leaves. Oh, and there was a hole at the very base of the tree. It wasn't a small hole either. She could easily fit through there and after peering into it she decided that it was very deep. There was no way that an animal had made this.

_Well duh Sakura. That's pretty obvious_

She gritted her teeth in annoyance as her inner spoke to her again. Sakura and her inner were very different people. Sakura liked to think through all the options before making a decision and likes to support it with logic. Her inner just chooses a decision before even thinking about it and thinks very simply.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" She heard the ecstatic voice of Naruto. She started to turn around when she felt something tugging her skirt. She looked down to see nothing there and thought it was just her imagination. She turned back around to see Naruto running towards her as she screamed. Something had pulled at her skirt again, and pulled her down into the hole. She tried to grasp a root, but missed and gaped as she started falling into the darkness of the hole.

She fell for what seemed like hours as she ended up having her inner take over. Her inner was better at taking situations in calmly and Sakura let her do just that. So inner Sakura was falling with her legs folded while grabbing little things here and there, she grabbed a teacup and some tea and ate some biscuits as she kept falling. She surveyed the other things that were floating around her and continued to ponder how long this fall would take. Oh but she would love to fall forever. Falling down this hole forever would let her not have to work ever again. She found all the tasks at the hospital to be absolutely dreary and the Hokage's work to be busy and tiring. Falling down this hole was new and to be honest, refreshing.

Inner Sakura looked at the light that was approaching her quickly from the end of the hole with a sad expression. She sadly let Sakura take back over. When Sakura had regained her senses she only had a few moments to prepare herself for the fall. She quickly braced herself for the fall but found that there was no point in doing so. The ground was surprisingly soft and felt like a mattress.

Sakura looked around and took in her surroundings. There was a small table about 20 meters away and a tiny door to her right. Oh, and in the corner of the room, there was a small blue heart floating in the air. It looked like a gem in the shape of a heart so she decided to touch it, out of curiosity of course.

"Hey you pink-haired bitch! You better not touch that! That's my heart!" A voice cried out in anger as Sakura jumped out of surprise. She turned around slowly to find a man standing right behind her! He was wearing bunny ears (?) with a bunny tail, black pants and a black shirt with a red cloud on it. He had white hair that was gelled back and was wearing a peculiar necklace. But that wasn't the reason that he had frightened Sakura so much. It was because he was Hidan from the Akatsuki who was killed by Shikamaru!

"What are you doing here Akatsuki?" She sneered viciously as she lowered herself into a fighting stance.

"What are you talking about? Are you apart of that old kingdom?" Hidan answered back confused. "The Akatsuki kingdom was destroyed around 10 years ago bitch. It's been split into 10 smaller kingdoms. It was split during the same time that the Leaf kingdom decided to split into 10 of its own smaller kingdoms."

Sakura looked at him with a bewildered expression. The unwavering balance in his chakra told her that he was telling the truth, but what did he mean by kingdoms?

"I know you from anywhere! You're definitely Hidan of the Akatsuki!" This had to be a trick to get her to lose her concentration!

"What the fuck bitch. I have no idea what you're talking about! Yeah I was a part of the fucking Akatsuki kingdom 10 years ago but now I'm the leader of the Jashin Kingdom! Are you fucking stupid?"

And that did it for Sakura. She quickly poured her chakra into her hand and punched Hidan right in the gut. He hit the wall with so much force that it had left a huge crack.

"What the fuck bitch?" Hidan coughed as he slowly wiped the blood away that was coming out from his mouth. "I don't even know you! Who the fuck do you think you are? I could have you arrested for hitting me! I'm a fucking king!"

Sakura was honestly confused. Hidan was definitely not lying, but why wouldn't he dodge her attack? He should have been able to dodge that attack easily! Maybe he was telling the truth… She rushed over to his side and began to heal him.

"Wow bitch! You're a magician too?" Hidan asked eagerly as Sakura just stared at him with a shocked expression.

"A…..magician…?" Sakura just couldn't help it and bursted out into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny bitch? We haven't had a magician here since Alice was here 10 years ago!" Hidan watched her until he had an epiphany. "OHH I GET IT BITCH! YOU'RE FROM THE OUTSIDE WORLD AREN'T YOU?"

"What could you possibly mean by that? I'm from Konoha?" Sakura replied back with a puzzled expression.

"Bitch, that means that you're not from here."

"And where's here then asshole?" Sakura looked at him skeptically as he walked over to the crack in the wall that was made when she punched him.

"We're in Wonderland!" He put his fingers into the crack and pulled it back like a curtain. Through this new space in the wall, Sakura could see an amazing island. A huge ominous mansion was in the middle of the island. There were gardens and parks and small houses scattered throughout the island, and it all looked like a triangle from the angle where she was looking at it from. But the most marvelous view was the moon. Placed in the sky so high, the moon had a red tint to it and gave off a chilling yet alluring aura. "And this is my kingdom bitch!"

Sakura just stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Well shit."

**-End of Chapter One-**

That took me forever to write T.T Well R/R guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

So this chapter might be really confusing but try to follow it! It'll all make sense soon!

**Caterpillar and the White Rabbit**

**Third Person POV**

"Wait a second…so you're telling me that you're a Hidan from another dimension? And this dimension is called Wonderland? WHAT THE HELL?" Sakura shrieked again as Hidan clasped his hands over his ears.

After Hidan had pulled back the wall to show Sakura his island, she wouldn't stop screaming about her predicament as Hidan explained to her what was going on.

"Yes bitch, that's exactly what I mean. AND STOP FUCKING SCREAMING!" Hidan yelled back. He was so tired of yelling. Truthfully he was getting tired of this magician and was thinking about sending her over to Kakuzu. This bitch can bother him more. Oh, that was a wonderful idea! Why hadn't he thought of that sooner?

"Okay…so you're Hidan from Wonderland…wait so does that mean that you and the other Hidan are two separate people? Like no connection what so ever? You're not a ninja right? You're not that strong right?" Hidan cocked an eyebrow as Sakura started to mumble questions to herself. Seriously, this was getting annoying. Then again, he had nothing better to do at his mansion. He lived alone and a lot of the villagers enjoyed being alone so he had nothing better to do. Still, sending her to Kakuzu was getting a lot more tempting as she spoke…

"Right bitch. Me and the other me have no connection. The only similarity would be our looks and personalities probably. Not too sure Alice."

Sakura looked at him with a wide-eyed look as he finished his sentence. He returned her look with a confused one of his own until realization dawned on him.

"Why did you call me Alice?" Sakura asked slowly.

"I'm not sure. You just remind me of Alice." Sakura looked back at Hidan with a confused expression. "Okay bitch listen up. I'm about to give you a fucking history lesson of Wonderland and I'm not going to fucking repeat myself."

Sakura nodded before looking at Hidan to continue. "So 10 years ago there were two main kingdoms. The Konoha kingdom of the north and the Akatsuki Kingdom of the south ruled Wonderland. The Konoha kingdom and the Akatsuki kingdom were rivals and fought constantly every single day. Then one day a blonde girl appeared out of nowhere. She had a magical power and because of that the kingdoms wanted her for themselves. We called her Alice. She was a sly girl who was able to manipulate both kingdoms to stop fighting and separate the kingdoms into 20 smaller kingdoms. Each island in Wonderland is a different kingdom and each kingdom has a separate ruler. Alice was able to accomplish all of that in just two months. She was fucking hot too. Could drink a lot and had fucking huge tits." Hidan finished with a creepy smile.

(A/N: GUESS WHO?)

Sakura just kept staring at Hidan until her eyes started to lose their sparkle. She stared at Hidan until her body gave out making her collapse onto the floor. Hidan rushed to her side immediately.

"Alice? Alice? Are you all right?" Hidan spoke in a worried voice as he lifted her body up into his arms and lied her down on the table. "Alice please wake up. Wonderland needs you."

At that moment, Sakura jumped up off the table and pressed herself against Hidan as she smiled up at him eerily. "Oh stop complaining! You're going to drive me mad! But it won't be bad to let the madness consume you. No, of course not it will be a new feeling. Madness might just cure my boredom. Wouldn't you like to become mad with me?"

Hidan returned her smile with a creepy smile of his own as he put his arms around her. "Oh of course I'm mad! We're all mad here! Some of us like the Red Queen Konan and the White Queen Tsunade are just really good at hiding it! But truth is bitch, we're all mad here! But may I inquire why you took so long in becoming mad Alic- no Sakura?" Hidan spoke as his body started to turn into a dark color and his violet eyes started to glow a scarlet red.

Sakura laughed. "I've always been mad! But no no no I'm not Sakura. No I'm the Alice inside of her! She's always called me her Inner which was quite rude of her, but it is okay because I am Alice!" Sakura leaped out of Hidan's arms, which were charcoal black at that point, and started to twirl around.

Hidan looked at her with wide eyes. "You're Alice? My queen! I must inform everyone that our queen has returned!" Sakura grabbed Hidan hand as soon as he had started to approach the crack in the wall.

"Oh no you shall not! I tricked Sakura into coming here because the Caterpillar sent me a message. You, white rabbit, will never be allowed to tell anyone who I truly am until Sakura and I can fix whatever problem the Caterpillar had wanted us to fix!" Alice spoke with a firm and assertive voice.

Hidan's body started to shake as Alice started to add chakra to her hand and making the grip she had on Hidan tighter and tighter.

Hidan's voice shook as he spoke. "Yes your highness. But why had you come to my island instead of the Kakuzu's straight away? Not that it'll make that much of a difference of course because his kingdom is right next to mine."

"Well that's a simple question to answer! You know how cheap he is! Knowing him he would make me pay him before he even told me the problem! Such an inconsiderate boy…" Alice trailed off as a loud stomping interrupted her next statement.

The stomping got louder and louder and distinctly sounded like someone's footsteps.

"Hello Alice."

Sakura and Hidan turned around to see Kakuzu sitting on the table.

"Caterpillar!" Sakura screamed as she bounced away from Hidan and ran over to hug Kakuzu. "It is so wonderful to see you again! Now tell me Caterpillar, what was so urgent that you needed me back in Wonderland?"

Kakuzu stared down at the girl in his arms before sighing. "Alice, my queen, Wonderland is disappearing."

**-End of Chapter 2-**

PLEASE R/R GUYS!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Hey guys sorry for the late update and I promise this chapter is better than the last!

The Hearts

Kakuzu bowed his head graciously to the pink haired beauty that stood in front of him. "Oh my queen. It is absolutely terrifying! The men in my kingdom are going bankrupt, and I'm losing all my money to the mock turtle! Fucking man tricking all my men into thinking that he couldn't play poker!"

Alice looked at Kakuzu with disappointed eyes as Hidan continued smirking at his place behind her.

"Caterpillar. Stand, do not bow so lowly in front of me." Alice sat down on the table as she crossed her legs and pursed her lips. "Now shut up about your kingdom going bankrupt and tell me the problem. I can only take control of Sakura's body for so long."

Kakuzu stood us slowly and leaned on the wall casually as he began to explain. "It's really simple. My queen, as Alice, your words are, no were absolute." Alice casually raised her eyebrow at this statement but motioned for him to continue. "While you were gone, one of the rulers of the kingdoms went to the looking glass to rewrite your order."

"WHAT?" Alice stood abruptly with flames of anger engulfing her eyes as she began to crack her knuckles. "Who dares to erase all the hard work I put into building this place up! Tell me the name Caterpillar and this body of mine will see that they will never be able to move again! Sakura here is a very powerful ninja, or magician and I will see to it that she destroys this mad person! Who could be so mad to rewrite my order?" Sakura screamed every word as Kakuzu stood silently by the wall.

"I do not know the mastermind behind this yet but I will find out my queen." Kakuzu bowed slightly before Hidan could not hold his curiosity in for any longer.

"If I may my queen," Hidan started with a quiet voice that made Alice's seething eyes stare right into his violent eyes. "The looking glass was supposed to be lost many years ago, before you even became queen. How is something that is lost being rewritten?"

Alice looked down at the slightly bowing Hidan before sighing. "White Rabbit you should never have to bow to me. Now get up!" She looked to both Kakuzu and Hidan before putting a hand on her head. "Augh Sakura is waking up. Caterpillar, I need you to explain to Hidan what's going on here. And both of you, Sakura is not allowed to know about me just yet, nor is she allowed to know the gravity of the situation. She is strong and she will now leave people in need but I cannot have her break so early in this game. Remember also that no one can know that she is Alice." Alice's head started thumping as her heart started hammering against her chest.

She wobbled over to Kakuzu before collapsing in his arms.

"My queen! Caterpillar what is going on here! You better tell me with everything we've been through while in the Akatsuki kingdom!" Hidan told Kakuzu quickly as he began to raise his voice.

Kakuzu stared at Hidan before shaking his head. "Not now White Rabbit. I promise to you that I will tell you later but we have to make sure Alice stays safe and hidden." Kakuzu turned around to leave the rooms while still carrying Alice in his arms. "Oh, but a word of advice, keep your heart safe."

Hidan turned to stare at the crystal gem that lay floating the in the corner of the room. By the time he turned back around both Alice and Kakuzu were nowhere in sight and the hole that Caterpillar opened to get into his room was closed up. "Keep my heart fucking safe huh?"

Hidan slowly reached out to grab his heart and plucked it out of the air.

_Oh Jashin-sama, I will accept any punishment you give me but please let me accept this heart. I accept you Alice._

The heart started to sink into Hidan's chest as his eyes started to turn into a more vibrant, brighter color of violet.

He smiled cheerfully as he turned around and walked back through the part of the wall he came from. Yes, of course he would keep his heart safe. This was the gift bestowed to every new ruler by Alice herself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-_

In a nearby island a bright red castle was being filled with people. Many people were entering the castle wearing strange costumes with feathers sticking out of seams and hats and men were wearing suits of many different colors.

"Kyahahahaha! Did I hear you right Cheshire Cat? You saw Caterpillar carrying a girl to his room? That uptight caterpillar? Kyahahahaha! That's just absolutely hilarious!" A woman wearing all red laughed madly as she began rocking back and forth in her chair. Standing across from her was a man with long blonde hair dressed in all black with a purple tail.

"Mhmm I just fell off my seat when I saw it. Could it be true? The uptight member of our old kingdom has finally found himself a mistress!" The blonde started laughing along with the woman as two other men lazily sauntered into the room.

"Hey Red Queen Konan, your guests are all here." The black haired man drawled out.

"Yeah Queen, your guests might get impatient if you keep making them wait any longer." The red haired one of the two also drawled out in a sexy voice.

The Red Queen Konan sighed ruefully. "Fine, Mock Turtle Shikamaru and Dormouse Sasori I'll be down in a second. Come along Cheshire Cat Deidara." She hastily stood up and left the room leaving the Mock Turtle, Dormouse and Cheshire Cat to stare after her.

The Cheshire Cat grinned gleefully as his legs started to disappear. "Well ta-ta you two. I'm going to go find the White Queen. Parties bore me terribly and I need to spread the rumor of Caterpillar and his new girl around." Deidara smiled again before completely disappearing leaving Sasori and Shikamaru to stare at the place he was just at. They both looked at one another before walking out of the room.

Down at the party hall, hundreds of people were mingling and dancing as the orchestra played classical music.

In the center of the ballroom, the red queen was dancing with a man with orange hair who was dressed in a similar style as the queen.

"My darling King Pein, how have you been? I hear you have been with the March Hare recently speaking of the trading of our cloths." She asked her husband as he twirled her delicately.

"My Queen, the trading with March Hare Naruto are nothing which you have to worry yourself over. More importantly, aren't you exhausted with having to power this whole hall with your power? I could always lend you a hand my love." Pein spoke in a tender voice as they swirled around the dance floor.

"My dearest it is quite alright. Look up there." Konan and Pein both looked to the biggest chandelier in the hall that hung right about their heads. If one were to look closely enough they could see a shiny, red heart in the middle of it.

"Darling I know how stressful that can be to your body. Are you sure the heart is even safe up there?" Pein asked his partner quietly and quizzically. If any one were to steal the heart, then this whole place would collapse instantly.

"It is alright. No one should know and just in case I had Dormouse cast a spell on it to make it untouchable to everyone but me."

This made Pein smile in relief as the pair kept dancing around to the music. Of course, they were both oblivious to the pair of dark eyes that were staring at the chandelier with a huge smirk on their face.

**-End of Chapter-  
><strong>Please R/R guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

**Hey guys, sorry for the super late update, but I've been working on my Join the Drama Club! fic and its taking me longer then I originally thought. Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Looking Glass

As night settled in on the beautiful red mansion, hundreds of people began to pour out of the magnificent palace. They all began to disperse into smaller little groups while some rode in carriages to get home. Inside the castle, on a throne at the very end of the grand hall, sat the Red Queen and the Red King.

"Oh that was a marvelous party darling. We should have those more often." Konan drawled out in a tired manner to the man sitting beside her.

"Yes it was quite refreshing seeing so many faces again. It's wonderful that we're living in peace again. Oh, but my lady, we didn't see the Mad Hatter boys or the White Queen." Pein spoke quietly as some maids began to file into the room to clean up from the party.

"Oh yes. I was with the White Queen earlier in the day and she had this massive hangover so her absence is perfectly acceptable. But those damned brothers! Why must they be so anti-social? Making hats everyday must be so dreary and the older brother helps in patrolling all the kingdoms! It must be absolutely horrid to see the white rabbit everyday!" Konan dramatically clung onto her husband's arm.

"Wow thanks Queen. I'll remember that the next time you're holding a gathering and you're too lazy to give out invitations so I do it." Both Konan and Pein's heads swerved around to see the White Rabbit Hidan walking over to their thrones from a hole in the wall.

"Oh White Rabbit! You missed the most spectacular ball of the week! And Cheshire Cat gave me the most wonderful piece of gossip that you are going to love to hear!" Hidan raised his eyebrow at this but Konan continued. "He told me that Caterpillar had finally found himself a lady! Oh, and that's not the best part either! Apparently it was a beautiful pink haired girl and she was asleep in his arms! Kyahahahaha! What wonderful news, but tell me White Rabbit, as the Caterpillar's best friend do you already know this young girl?" Konan pondered slightly as she looked at Hidan for any change of reaction.

"I'm sorry my queen but no news has reached me recently. I haven't seen Kakuzu in awhile but I will see him right now after hearing that." Hidan said as he clenched his fists together. "By the way, before I leave a message from Caterpillar the last time I did see him. Keep your heart safe King and Queen of the Red Hearts. Something wicked is approaching." He told them cryptically before stepping through the hole in the wall.

Once Hidan had left Konan stared at Pein as he shrugged.

"I suppose I'll call my heart back if Caterpillar said so. His predictions are normally correct after all." Konan smiled ruefully as she remembered what happened the last time he had made prediction. That was the day that the King of the White Hearts had died.

"Go my love. Call your heart back before something terrible occurs. My heart is already safe in me." Her husband's soothing words made her smile slightly in affection.

She stood up on the platform connecting to her throne while extending her hand out toward the chandelier. "Come my beautiful red heart. It is time we joined together yet again."

The gleaming heart floated effortlessly through the chandelier and floated down onto Konan's hand.

_Alice nothing has been right ever since you left. Please come back. Alice I accept you._

The heart slowly sunk into her chest as she took a deep breath. "Well what's done is done! Come along love let's get to bed! And tonight you won't be going back to your kingdom!"

-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

"HEY FUCKING ASSHOLE WHERE ARE YOU?" Hidan screamed loudly as he sauntered into the mansion of Caterpillar Kakuzu on his island of Kane. He searched the first two floors of the huge estate before finally going to the final room on the third floor. As soon as he reached the door to the room however, it was locked.

"Dammit! Kakuzu I know you're in there with Alice!"

He began to sulk as no one made any movements to open the door. "I know you're in there with my queen!" His body started to change color as his anger increased. His upper half was now fully black with white marks that resembled a skeleton. His vibrant pink eyes kept getting darker and darker until they turned a bloody red. "Bloody hell, I'm now in my ritual state! Fuck you man hurry up and open this door before I break it down!"

That got whoever was inside to move around and unlock the door. Hidan heard a faint click as the door opened slowly. "Finally, I was waiting here forev- "He trailed off as he noticed that Kakuzu had not opened the door. It was Alice.

"My queen! You're safe! I can finally rest without worrying!" He quickly said while she was cautiously opening the door fully.

She looked up at him with confused eyes but said nothing as someone delivered a punch to his head from the back. "Ow! Mother fucking Kakuzu!" He yelled in pain as Kakuzu handed a tray to her with food on it.

"Shut up. You know that the people in my kingdom sleep in now. We don't party all night like Mad Hatter Brothers Itachi and Sasuke or like Dormouse Sasori with Cheshire Cat Deidara." He sternly told off Hidan before pushing him out of the way and entering the room. "Sakura, how are you doing?"

She politely bowed and stepped back to allow Kakuzu into the room he had given her. It was a small, purple colored room with green polka dots. Which Sakura thought was quite strange but didn't say anything in fear. There was a king sized bed on one side and a closet on the other. A small table stood by itself in the center of the room with a teapot and cookies on it.

"Wow Kakuzu, you gave her your heart's room?" Hidan asked curiously before plopping himself down on the bed.

"His what?" She asked wondering what significance this peculiar room held.

Kakuzu glared at Hidan before muttering something about not wanting to explain the situation yet. He sighed before snapping his fingers.

Sakura gasped in surprise as the room started shifting and morphing. The colors were blending in and the room's size was shrinking and growing. She felt as if her whole body was being stretched and compressed and vice versa. She finally let out a large breath when the room turned into the same room which she had first arrived in when falling down that wondrous hole.

"What? But I was here earlier, and you told me that this room was in Hidan's kingdom?" Sakura also sighed before pushing away all her questions from her mind. "Actually, you know what; this is not the strangest thing I've ever seen. Please just explain to me why this is your heart's room or whatever." She said dismissively as she walked over to the bed and sat next to Hidan while Kakuzu leaned against the small table.

"Okay Sakura." Hidan raised his eyebrow at how he was addressing their queen but said nothing. "Ten years ago a girl named Alice and saved Wonderland from collapsing from an all-out war. There were two main kingdoms then called Akatsuki and Konoha. Hidan and I were part of the Akatsuki kingdom and there were many others in the kingdom with us as well as many people in the Konoha kingdom. I'm sure you'll meet some of them sooner or later. Well, when Alice arrived, she was able to find the looking glass. The looking glass is an object that can change all the rules and rulers and lives of everyone in Wonderland."

He paused and looked at Sakura to see if any of this rang a bell before continuing on.

"After Alice found it, she rewrote Wonderland to make it so each individual general during the war was the king/queen of their own kingdom and was assigned a role. I'm king of my island of Kane but my official role if the Caterpillar. So, when Alice had to leave, because she was a magician from your world, she broke the looking glass into 21 pieces. 20 of the pieces are the hearts of each ruler of a kingdom. It's said that she hid the last piece somewhere in Wonderland so no one would ever be able to ruin the peace and tranquility bestowed upon us by our queen Alice."

The three remained quiet before Sakura finally spoke up. "That's a nice story, but why are you telling me, and what does it have to do with this room?"

"Every heart that was given to each ruler has some power in it. Hidan's is to receive the power of immortality." Sakura shuddered slightly while remembering about the Hidan from her dimension. "Mine allows me to harden my skin and control the strings in my body." Sakura shuddered again while remembering the fight between him and Naruto in her dimension. "So, because each heart is special, a ruler cannot carry it around with them for too long or it'll drain them of their life force and eventually kill them." He said ruefully. She looked at him with questioning eyes while Hidan stared at Kakuzu with a frown. "The last King of the White Heart Jiraya died because he used his heart's power too much."

"Jiraya?" She exclaimed in disbelief. He wasn't alive in this dimension either?

"Yes, he died as well as Asuma. So they must keep the heart in this room which is protected by the magic Alice used to make each room as well. But moving on from the gloomy stuff. I'm telling you all of this because we need your help. Someone in Wonderland is trying to rewrite what Alice wrote on the looking glass. I'm not sure who yet, but they must have found the 21st piece which Alice had hid and is trying to rewrite the laws with that. With that in mind, we believe that you can solve all of this. If you go around to each kingdom and gain the trust of each one, you will have the power to use their heart to exploit the evil one within our group of rulers and banish them for good."

"Wow hold on there. Like you said, this isn't even my dimension! How am I supposed to help you if no one even knows who I am? And I don't even know how to gain their trust anyway!" She quickly put her hands in the air and tried to snap some sense into Kakuzu.

"Hahaha but they know you." Both Kakuzu and Sakura snapped their eyes over to Hidan who was smiling goofily.

"What do you mean White Rabbit?"

He smiled deviously. "Cheshire Cat Deidara saw you holding her and walking out of my kingdom. He's spreading rumors all over Wonderland that she's your mistress or something."

Sakura's face turned a bright shade of crimson. "What? That's so embarrassing!"

Kakuzu coughed and tried to bring them back into a professional mood. "Even so, this could work to our advantage. Hidan and I will bring you to each kingdom and introduce you to each ruler. It will be your job to get to know each of them and gain their trust." She looked at both Hidan and Kakuzu with doubtful eyes. Why did they even think that she could help them?

"Please Sakura." They said in sync and bowed graciously to the girl who was beginning to realize how important this truly was.

"Okay…..I'll do it…" She trailed off as she fell face-first onto her bed and completely missed Hidan and Kakuzu giving each other a high five.

**-DONEEEE-**

That took awhile…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

**I have no excuses on why this is so late so I immensely apologize and hope you all like it.**

Chapter 5: Lady Luck

"SHIZUNE! WHERE IS SAKURA? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO WITH A NEW BOTTLE OF SAKE! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Shizune, assistant to the Godaime Hokage couldn't help wincing as Tsunade stomped around the Hokage building looking for her. The poor woman was cowering behind a large box full of toilet paper as the monster known as Tsunade terrorized all of the ninja and civilians alike in her quest to find her.

"HAVE YOU SEEN SHIZUNE?"

Oh, she loved working for Tsunade, truly she did. It's just that Tsunade begins to go through some serious withdrawal symptoms when Sakura is late with the alcohol.

"SHIZUNE! I SENSE YOU NOW GET OUT HERE AND GET ME SOME DRINKS!"

Shizune couldn't help cringing as a killing aura began to seep into the closet through the small space beneath the door. Before Sakura turned 21, it had been Shizune's job to drink with Tsunade. However, she was the worst light weight in all of Konoha, so of course Tsunade nagged Sakura until she consented to being her drinking buddy.

"SHIZUNE…."

She let out a small 'eep' but quickly sighed a breath of relief as a small messenger flew into the closet through the back window. It was the bird used by the ANBU when delivering urgent messages. (Finding out where Sakura was so that Shizune wouldn't have to be Tsunade's drinking buddy is very urgent). She opened up the small letter attached to the bird's foot quickly. She wasn't sure how long her chakra barriers would last if Tsunade grew serious.

Her eyebrows knit in confusion as she read the note.

"_Shizune-san,_

_I haven't seen Sakura since we went training yesterday._

_However, I can get one of the clans-_

The writing suddenly turned into scribbles here

_Oops sorry I may have hit Neji with a 50 lb. medicine ball we use here for strength training, and it may have sort of hit him in the head…_

_But if you're looking for Sakura-chan I saw her by a tree near the river next to a lamp post earlier today. She disappeared a few moments after though…_

_But she's Sakura-chan so no worries!_

_FROM THE NEXT HOKAGE,_

_UZUMAKI NARUTO!"_

Shizune couldn't help but slightly chuckle at Naruto's part. How can he be so vague? A tree near the river next to the lamp post?

But Sakura hadn't gone to the ANBU headquarters? It has almost been 6 hours since she left. She pondered where Sakura could have gone. Wait, but what if she had been kidnapped? What if the Akatsuki decided to start up again? There was a strange plant man, if she remembered correctly, who could travel great distances without being spotted. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she missed the moment where her chakra barriers disappeared.

Tsunade charged in a few moments later.

"SHIZUEN DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THOSE BARRIERS OF YOURS TOOK M-"

"Tsunade-sama, we may have a problem. Sakura may be missing."

She stared right into Tsunade's eyes and silently pleaded that she understood the severity of the situation.

"You mean….Sakura….?"

Shizune nodded gravely.

"NOOO MY DRINKING PARTNER!"

The whole building could be heard face palming as their great and mighty Hokage thought of alcohol before the wellbeing of her student.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_(In Wonderland)_

"So what's the plan uh Kakuzu-san?"

The trio, Sakura, Kakuzu and Hidan, decided to make the land of Kane their 'home base' of sorts. She needed a place to stay and inwardly shivered when Hidan offered to let her stay at his home. The whole 'I'm immortal because I sacrifice other people' thing that the Hidan from her world did seriously freaked her out and she couldn't help but fear that Wonderland's Hidan shared similar sentiments as his counterpart. Kakuzu would have to do.

So, like a bunch of girls during a sleepover, they were lying on Kakuzu's bed as they tried to think of a plan. Her head was resting on Kakuzu's stomach as Hidan was curled up in a slight ball while playing with a watch that continually made a 'tick tock.'

Sakura didn't know why she felt so comfortable around these men. Their counterparts scared her so much but here in Wonderland, they seemed as harmless as bunnies. (It didn't hurt that Hidan had bunny ears while Kakuzu had very small antennas which he tried to hide with his wrap).

After much thinking, they planned to visit each island during one of their festival days.

The festival days occurred during a 40 day time period where the ruler of each island would throw a party. They would get two chances to thrill all of the other kings and queens to earn the title of 'Alice's Greatest." It was basically a way to have fun for 40 days straight without worrying about losing money, business, etc.

They had missed the Duchess Hinata and Red Queen Konan's parties but tonight was Caterpillar Kakuzu's turn to wow the crowd.

"Wait, Hinata's the Duchess?"

In Sakura's mind, the Duchess in Alice in Wonderland was a terrible person who forgot about her own child and blamed others for her own bad parenting. Sweet, little Hinata was portraying her?

"Yeah, we have other rulers too. There's Dormouse Sasori, Tweedledee Chouji, March Hare Naruto, the Red Knight Kisame, the list goes on and on. But remember, there are 20 hearts which means that there are 20 rulers."

She felt miffed at the way Kakuzu was explaining everything to her. She was not a child!

"And tonight, we are having casino night at the biggest casino on my island."

Kakuzu then snapped his fingers, as the space around them began to warp. She let out a surprised gasp as the bed disappeared from under them, yet they didn't fall. They were floating in midair! The heart's room where they were previously at began to shift and disappear as they were transported outside.

Hidan looed sick to his stomach as they were safely transported just outside of the mansion. Sakura, who wasn't clearly looking at the mansion the first time around, slightly shivered at the sight. It was dark, and slightly spooky. It was definitely a place where ghosts lived.

"Fucking Kakuzu! Just be a normal person and use your legs to walk out of the building. Fuck I feel sick."

Hidan began to slightly sway but was relieved as Sakura's cool chakra entered his body and successfully killed off the urge to vomit.

"You should be used to it. C'mon Sakura, we need to go."

Kakuzu grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her. She, in turn, grabbed Hidan's hand and pulled him as well. The mature ones both ignored Hidan as he started whispering about how gay that was.

They kept moving as they entered a small town where all of the houses were as dark and scary as Kakuzu's. In the middle of the town was a small well where the three stopped.

"Um why'd we stop here?"

Sakura asked the two men who flanked each of her side. They were giving each other glances which made her feel slightly uneasy.

"Uh guys? Where are we- KYAAAA."

And that was how poor Haruno Sakura fell down two holes on the same day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Gorgeous chandeliers began to light as a faint murmuring rose from the audience. The people who had gathered on the island of Kane wore elegantly extravagant outfits. Unlike the party at Red Queen Konan's palace, this one was more subdued with a feel off professionalism to it. More women appeared wearing suits of bright colors instead of the usual big dresses.

The employees all wore dress pants with a green vest. Said vest was decorated with playing cards. They were passing out finger foods or setting up their game tables. The casino was a huge room. So huge, in fact, that if one stood at one end of the room they wouldn't be able to see the opposite end.

A small hush traveled throughout the crowd as Caterpillar Kakuzu stepped onto a large stage in the center of the casino.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Kane's most exclusive casino. We hope you all enjoy the festivities that will be available tonight."

The audience cheered as Kakuzu did a slight bow and stepped down from the stage. He nodded to one of his employees who in return began to pour a sweet champagne into the glasses which were all placed to resemble a small mountain.

Kakuzu, being the money-obsessed man he was, was constantly on the lookout for new ideas to make more money. Then, suddenly, it hit him. Having a few casinos on the island would make a large profit, and he had been correct.

The casino they were all in now was definitely the best out of the three. It was absolutely gigantic with so many games. There was even a small amusement park in the back. To top it all off, the whole thing was underground. He didn't have to buy any new property for his casino and that made him very happy.

"Oh there you are Kakuzu! Listen, I need to verify this little bit of gossip I heard the other day."

Kakuzu mentally prepared himself as he turned around to face Red Queen Konan. She stood proudly behind him wearing a scarlet dress made out of roses.

"And what kind of gossip is that?"

She leaned in for what he assumed was for dramatic effect.

"I heard you have a mistress!"

And there it was. He silently mused the idea of entertaining Konan with some lies but some of the other rulers had heard her exclamation.

"Whattt? Kakuzu-senpai? You like a girl? Don't they have cooties?" Ah the idiot Humpty Dumpty Tobi.

"Really?" Oh the other idiot Jabberwock Lee

"I SAY 100 BUCKS THAT SHE'S UGLY!" He hadn't realized that White Queen Tsunade was here.

"Hn." Oh the Mad Hatter brothers are here too.

"She is fucking sexy!" Another idiot…

Kakuzu glanced at White Rabbit Hidan as he strolled in from one of the side rooms. Hooked onto his arm was none other than Haruno Sakura.

She was blushing a light shade of pink as she tried to hide behind Hidan as they walked.

_This outfit is wayyyy too revealing!_

"Damn, so glad no one bet against me…" He heard Tsunade whispering in the background but all eyes remained focus on Sakura.

"Hello everyone." Sakura said slightly embarrassed. She knew they were all staring at her outfit. Stupid Kakuzu for making her wear these risqué clothes.

Currently, young Sakura was wearing black, stiletto heels that were held by a heart clasp on the ankle. Her legs were bare except for a tattoo of playing cards on her left thigh. She was wearing the uniform vest like the employees but hers was a halter top that made her back very open and very visible. Her skirt resembled a tutu in the way it covered practically nothing. She was wearing a light green bodysuit under it all so nothing was showing, but she was still worried.

_They all think it's weird.._

Most of the guys were having slightly lustful thoughts but both Konan and Tsunade grinned. They had a potential drinking partner on their hands!

"Well well well Kakuzu, I think you've outdone yourself if this is your Mistress."

Cheshire Cat Deidara had basically appeared out of nowhere and had proceeded to drape himself over a rigid Sakura. Her alerted eyes stared right at Kakuzu's hoping he'd help her.

"She's not my mistress. She's _my _Lady Luck. Now if you'll excuse us."

Kakuzu all but threw Deidara off of her and securely placed his hand on her waist. He guided her out of the small crowd of people that had gathered and went over to the bar. He placed her down on a bar stool and told her to stay put. He had important business with Mock Turtle Shikamaru.

As Kakuzu weaved through the crowd and disappeared from her sight, she jumped as two hands landed on each of her shoulders.

"Well hello there Miss Lady Luck. I'm Red Queen Konan."

"And I'm White Queen Tsunade. We were wondering if you like to drink."

Sakura couldn't help but pale slightly while looking at the two queens. Imagine, the Godaime Hokage and one of Akatsuki's founders drinking alcohol together like they were the best of friends. She just nodded mutely as both queens smiled so happily. They turned to look at the slightly frightened bartender.

"I'll take a Fallen Angel." Tsunade nodded at Konan's choice before continuing on with her own.

"I'll take the Heart of Fire." This made Sakura smile to herself.

"Uh…I'll have a Joker's Tea." Both queens smiled at her choice.

"So Lady Luck, care to place a bet?"

Of course her shishou would bring up bets in this situation…

"Uh my name is Sakura…but what kind of bet?"

"Whoever drinks the most wins."

"She'll do it." All three heads whipped around to see Kakuzu standing behind them holding 100 bucks.

_If she is similar to the past Alice in any way then Sakura's got this._

Konan and Tsunade's grins stretched so wide as they put down 100 bucks each.

**~-2 Hours Later-~**

"Nice work Sakura."

"I don't know are you sure it's wise just leaving the two queens of Wonderland passed out on two couches?"

"They'll fucking manage. I saw Red King Pein as well as Red Knight Kisame so they'll take care of Konan. White Knight Gaara will make sure Tsunade's alright so we're good."

Hidan had met up with Sakura and Kakuzu shortly after the bet had started and witnessed one of the most incredible sights he's ever seen in his whole life. Two of the heaviest drinkers in Wonderland had lost to a petite girl who was probably barely over the legal drinking age! What the fuck?

"So how'd you fucking do it? Don't know about you Kakuzu but she looks like a light weight."

Kakuzu promptly smacked Hidan upside the head.

"Well stupid, she's obviously not."

"Actually, I am." Both men stared at her with wide eyes. "Well, I'm not that much of one but with my chakra or 'magic powers' as you two put it, I can regulate the alcohol in my system to make its effects lessen. So, I guess I sort of cheated?"

Hidan, at this point, was in love. This girl was hot, could drink, and if she was anything like Alice, her tits would grow huge! She was perfect.

Kakuzu was just impressed. Alice had sent the perfect girl to Wonderland. He already had some suspicions about the other rulers but Sakura would surely find the true culprit.

"Well look at that! Looks like Miss Lady Luck actually out drank the two Queens of Wonderland!" They turned around to see Cheshire Cat Deidara sauntering towards them. Hey sweet cheeks. Didn't think you could actually do it but looks like I was wrong."

"Thanks?"

"Don't thank me yet sweetheart. Look, I know Kakuzu has a stick shoved up his ass and Hidan needs to have a gag in his mouth so why not spend some time with me? I can surely show you a good time." He smirked at the two men who were visibly bristling.

Sakura just started wide eyed at him.

_This was the crazy bomber who killed Gaara?_

"She doesn't need to go anywhere with you."

They both tried to grab Sakura by the arm but Deidara was unfortunately quicker. He took her hand in his and kissed it gingerly.

Her cheeks adopted a tint of pink as his smirk grew.

"I'll be borrowing your Lady Luck! I'll give her back at Mad Hatter Sasuke's party tomorrow night. Bye guys."

Sakura's face showed the confusion that she was feeling. They were in a casino, underground, on Kakuzu's island. How would they get out?

Deidara pulled her closer to him which earned him a small 'eep.' He even gave her a peck on the cheek which infuriated the two men.

"Grab them!"

Both Hidan and Kakuzu tried to grasp one of them, but it was too late.

Sakura and Deidara had disappeared from right under their noses.

**-Done-**

I would love reviews!


End file.
